I'm not that girl
by finchel-frankenberry-gleek
Summary: My first song fic from Wicked i'm not that girl set in season 1 when rachel and finn had quality time together..


**Hi all this is my first song fic I hope you will all love it please read and review**

**Song: I'm not that girl-wicked**

**Disclaimer I do not own glee or wicked**

I'm not that girl

_Hands touch, Eyes meet_

_Sudden Silence, Sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

I very cunningly have invited Finn to the auditorium to have a nice picnic (actually he thinks we are practicing for glee but I have to get him here some how). We practiced for a while but I could see he was getting a bit tired, so I led him over to the picnic area at first he looked a bit bewildered but I could tell he was hungry and his bewildered look turned into that adorable half smile.

We talked and laughed while sipping Virgin Cosmos, which I might add are a specialty of mine, but anyway we were enjoying ourselves when he leaned over and wiped a bit of Cosmo off my face. I felt the sudden rush of electricity, jolt through my body. Although he was only wiping a bit of Cosmo off, it still felt so romantic!

He then said I touched something in him and motioned towards his heart but of course being him he put his hand on the wrong side of his heart and of course me being the perfectionist moved it over for him.

From the on everything went so fast, the next moment he was on top of me and we were kissing. It all felt so right. But then he ran away. I have never felt so ashamed and that's coming from someone who gets slushier almost every day.

But I guess, I'm not that girl...

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

I can't believe he is ignoring me, I mean we shared something special, why can't he see this. I don't care (as much as I used too) that he doesn't like me as much as I love him, he will one day.

But for now I want him to at least acknowledge my existence.

He hates me now. I fell so unwanted. Its like he doesn't remember the feeling we both had when we kissed, it was like never before, something so amazing, words can't describe how great it was. I know he likes me too, he is just confused because he is dating Quinn.

I guess I'm not Quinn…

I'm not that girl...

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back _

Finally, Finn has decided to talk to me again. In fact we went on a date, granted it was to persuade me to come back to glee club, but it still feels so good.

We went bowling, it was quite fun, I actually played okay considering it was my first time. It was such a wonderful evening, I scored a strike and then we kissed, but this kiss was amazing. It was better than the first, it felt full of passion and need. If he is willing to give up Quinn to be with me and experience that magnificent feeling all again, there is no way I am not returning back to glee.

The back stabbing cheat!

I hate him!

He said he wanted me! I guess he wants Quinn too, I mean he likes her enough to get her pregnant. After everything we've been through, it still hurts so much.

I love him…

Well I loved him…

But he doesn't love me because…

I'm not that girl…

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

What does he see in her?

Sure she is pretty and is carrying his child, but otherwise what does he see?

She is a mean cold-hearted Queen bitch! She's stereotypical Head Cheerio. She has blonde hair, which on some days has a slight curl. She's mean and everyone goes out of their way to give her what she wants.

Why does he love her?

But he does and I hope he's happy even though I'm not with him.

Everyone knows I will never be with him because…

I'm not that girl…

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

He will never be mine. He hates me, I told him that his precious Quinn isn't carrying his baby, (he believed me which much be a good thing) and he got all angry and isn't talking to me.

I hoped, I wished that once he knew, that we could be together, but maybe I was wrong, maybe I should stop wishing, and face reality.

He will never love me!

I don't deserve him

I am cruel

I ruined his life he will hate me forever

I was just trying to save him…

_ **ONE****YEAR****AND****A****BIT,****LATER****…**_

I've done it again, I've ruined our chances to be together. We were happy and I ruined it, just like I always do. I really miss him. But I suppose he feels nothing for me because after he was done with me, he went running back to Quinn.

How can he forgive her and not me?

She actually slept with Puck, I just kissed him.

But I guess he loved her and not me because…

I'm not that girl…


End file.
